


A Few New Interests

by DollhouseofDespair



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: #LetLeonEnjoyMonsterHigh2020, Background Yamada Hifumi, Family Bonding, Hifumi is brutally honest, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Leon and Hifumi are really good friends, Leon is a supportive older cousin, Leon thinks cosplayers are cool!, Leon's family sucks :(, Stop being mean Hifumi, What're you gonna do about it?, Yes i am projecting onto him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair
Summary: While babysitting his cousin, Leon accidentally gets hooked on a show called Monster High. After asking a certain fanfic creator about what to do, he decides to take up a new hobby.Aka cosplayer Leon bonding with his cousin Kanon. This is kinda based on a Tik Tok from @saihara.z!(I know Danganronpa came before Monster High but shh)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A Few New Interests

Kanon bounced on her couch as Leon stood in the doorway. "Noo..." he groaned quietly to himself. His uncle sighed.  
"It's just three hours," he said, crossing his arms. "I know you had plans to go out, but-"  
"Please!" Leon pleaded. "I'll take her with me. I want to see the movie with Makoto and Chihiro like I promised! The tickets aren't refundable! Please! I'll even buy Kanon a ticket!" He was on his knees and close to tears, but his uncle shook his head.  
"Makoto's sister can take the ticket. You're sitting your cousin and that's that." With that, he spun on his heel and left, and Kanon frowned.  
"Do you...not want to spend time with me?" she asked, voice tiny. Leon felt horrible. "You can go with your friends, I won't tell."  
Damnit. The baseball player ran a hand through his newly dyed orange hair. "...no. That isn't right. C'mon, do you wanna watch something. I'll call Makoto and let him know." Leon sighed, but Kanon looked happy.  
Immediately, the girl flung herself at the DVD rack. She pulled out a black case with some sort of animated girls on the cover. He squinted and read the title. Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? Huh, he hadn't heard of that before.  
One sad phone call, quick visit, and half of the movie later, Leon and Kanon were sitting on the couch watching Monster High. It was actually really cute, the animation was nice, and the characters were cool. A few stood out to him, in particular the guy named Heath Burns. He reminded Leon a lot of himself.  
Kanon's eyes were glued to the screen, absolutely mesmerized by the events unfolding. Cupid shot a bow, which went off-course, and everything was messed up now. She was leaning against Leon, and Leon was leaning away. He had wrapped the two of them into a large, heavy blanket and made popcorn for them. Before he knew it, they'd started some of the webisodes as well.  
By the time his uncle and dad came back home, he was immersed in the lore of Monster High. He'd started asking Kanon about each character, making little notes in his phone for later. She'd happily answered with a smile and laugh after each question. She was probably going to start talking constantly about it since Leon was showing interest in it. And he was, even if it was for young girls it was still neat to him.  
_____  
"Yo, Hifumi," Leon said quietly as he slid next to the larger boy. "I want to talk to you." Hifumi looked surprised that he was there, and readjusted his glasses.  
"You?" he asked. "And why would you of all people want to talk to me?"  
"Because..." Leon picked at the cuticle on his left pointer finger. "Because you're obsessed with Demon Angel☆Pretty Pudgy Princess, and I'm in a similar situation. Can you keep a secret?"  
"Umm..." The fanfic creator smiled. "Only if you watch Demon Angel☆Pretty Pudgy Princess with me. Now, what's the problem?" Leon gulped.  
"Sure, of course I will. Um..." He faltered for a minute, then started again. "My cousin made me watch a show called Monster High with her, and I ended up actually liking it. And now I wanna...do more? I don't know. Like how you do stuff. But I don't know about anything like that."  
"Hm, Monster High...yes, I've heard of that before. It's not my thing, but I can see why you enjoy it. Well, I'm not sure you'd be good at writing, or art..."  
Leon frowned. He forgot how brutally honest his classmate was, but oh well. Maybe that would help him. At last, Hifumi snapped his fingers and smiled his gerbil-y smile.  
"I know!" he proclaimed, waving his finger around. "You can find the community. Talk with them about how you like the show. And you could cosplay!" His smile never wavered, but Leon's eyes went wide.  
"Cosplay?" Leon asked blankly. "You mean like those people who dress up as the characters from stuff? With the wigs and makeup and props?" Hifumi nodded. "Oh..."  
"You can come to the next con with me so you can engage with more people. And perhaps you can bring that cousin along as well. Go on, you can search up the people and watch more of the media. Now go, you're cutting into my drawing time!"  
Leon was shooed from the table, and he scrambled off. Whether he liked it or not, Hifumi was right. He needed to actually get this interest out there. For the rest of the day, he kept thinking about what the fanfic creator said. As soon as he got home, he threw his stuff onto his bed and ran to Kanon's house.  
Kanon was sitting on the couch again with two dolls in her hands. "Big Brother!" she cried. "Hey!"  
"Hey," he greeted. "Uh, can I ask you something?"  
"Of course!"  
It was now or never. "Well, I think I actually really like that Monster High thing. One of my classmates offered to take us to the next upcoming con, and he suggested that we can cosplay. What about it? You can ask your dad if we can go."  
Kanon's eyes lit up. "Yeah! I'd love to do that! I'm glad that you like it. When is it?" Leon shrugged, since he hadn't looked into it yet. "Okay! I'll ask Dad."  
And Leon left. The baseball player ran back home and started looking through his closet. He couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy, I made this while sleep-deprived. I'm not the proudest of this, but i need to make more Danganronpa stuff.  
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoy!


End file.
